To Care For Someone
by MayokeOni
Summary: ~*grins sheepishly*~ This is my first ever fanfic. It's Ken's thoughts as he is opening the Dark DigiPort to banish Daemon to the Dark Ocean. But will he be able to face his fears of Darkness after his deeds as the Digimon Kaiser?


Disclaimer: Me own Digimon? Right. . .do I really sound that creative to you people? My originals aren't that great, and I'm sure someone would have reviewed them already (excepting my friends from school ~*winks at VenerableDragoon and Aerdwynn*~) if they were as good as Digimon. So sue me.  
  
MayokeOni: This is my first real fanfic. (I joined the site to post my originals. . . A lot of good it did me ~*mumble, mumble*~) Please don't flame to a crisp.   
  
Well, anyway, this is what is going through Ken's head when he is trying to open the Dark DigiPort when our DD are battling Daemon (did you know that is Latin for demon or devil?) Anyway, enjoy!  
_________________  
To Care For Someone  
  
All my life I have struggled against this darkness, perhaps in vain. First I lived in the shadow of my brother Osamu, who was adored by all who met him. Ignored by everyone, my parents inclusive, my brother seemed to be the only one that would spend any amount of time with me, and even he was cruel at times.  
  
After his accident, I wondered aimlessly in both worlds, devastated by the loss of the only person that had ever cared for me. I remember very little during this time in my life, but I do remember this: I was given a chance to become everything that was Osamu, but to do so I had to give up myself. I did this readily; nobody cared for me, but may brother was adored by many. All I had ever wanted was to be loved as Osamu was.  
  
This decision soon lead to the reincarnation of my brother. I became everything that defined him: scholarly, athletic, and cold. I became void of my own personal thoughts and feelings, becoming obsessed with pleasing my parents and my admirers. A constant struggle between my own mind and the contentment of finally being noticed. In the end my brother always won, but my own personality always battled on. This war of my mind began to take a toll on me, and I took my aggression out on the Digital World.  
  
My only constant companion during this time was Wormmon. Loyal and true, he was always there for me, whether a wanted him there or not. He took the worst of my frustrations of the darkness, but he continued to stand beside me as my friend. He tried to make me see what I had become, but I was too stubborn then to see. He made the ultimate sacrifice for me.   
  
Because of Wormmon, I won over the Black Spore, and here I am now with people who care about me, who have risked themselves on my behalf. They constantly reassure me, even now with the gathering of their hands to my own. The least I can do is face my personal fears to save those who had given so much to me. I realize now that it is not who cares about you that matters, it's those that you care about. I care about these people gathered around me, and I can hesitate no longer to help them. I will face my fears, because darkness is only able to be in light's absence, and these people are the light of my life. I can face this with them by my side.  
  
I have to show them I care, so they will never go through what I have. I care for them, the children, and the world. I do this for everyone, and thank you for caring about me.  
  
_____________________  
  
MayokeOni: I have always cared about you, Ken!  
  
Ken: ~*blushes*~ I love you.  
  
MayokeOni: ~*shakes her head*~ I love Matt, Ken. And anyway, it wouldn't work between us. You're supposed to be with Yolei.  
  
Yolei: Yeah! That's right! I love you, Ken!  
  
Ken: I love you, Yolei!  
  
~*Ken and Yolei kiss and hug while Matt walks up to MayokeOni*~  
  
MayokeOni: It's about time!  
  
Matt: Maybe we should leave them alone now. . .  
  
MayokeOni: Okay. ~*walks off with Matt and turns to face the readers*~   
I apologize for that little outburst there. The story was kinda depressing, and thought I would end it in a happier mood. Yes, everyone; I too am a Kenlei (Kenyako) supporter! I'm also a Mattoke supporter! ~*grins cheesily*~ Adu peeps; I must work on Sages' Legacy again!  
  
MayokeOni  
  
  
  



End file.
